1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic separator for the purification of liquids with a tube conducting the latter, which contains balls or wire screens as magnetizable bodies and is surrounded by a coil for magnetizing the bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known separators have as the magnetizable bodies either steel balls, as shown for instance in German Pat. No. 1 277 488 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,509, or wire screens as described in German Published Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 26 28 095 and corresponding British Pat. No. 15 78 396, because the substances to be retained in the purification are almost of different nature, although the fields of application of the known separators may be similar with respect to the medium to be purified, namely, particularly feed-water in steam power generating plants. In any event, the known separators have not been used together heretofore in practice.